


Stand By Me

by IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slight trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963/pseuds/IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963
Summary: In a leap of faith Maimie Mannering decided to go to Neverland with Peter Pan years after she had last seen him. However, it would seem that Maimie shouldn't trust too easily.





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> So it is currently 1:33 in the morning, I should definitely be asleep but I fixed my old laptop and I found some of my old stories and decided I'm going to fix them up and post them on here. I would I hope you like the story, I would also love it if you could tell me what you think? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I was heavily inspired by Peter Pan, Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens and Once Upon a Time season 3 as I'm sure you can tell. With that, all characters are owned by either, J.M. Barrie, St. Ormond Street Hospital and Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. The concept of Evil Pan is also inspired by them. However, the story is mine.
> 
> Once again, if you read this I hope you enjoy it!

Stand by Me

There was nothing she could do; Maimie was stuck. She’d tried to help the Forever Boy so many times before but it never worked. She’d just seen Pan tear Adam’s shadow away from his body like it was a scrap of paper. That was enough for Maimie to give up. She’d known he had done many terrible things in the past - no one was perfect - but nothing like this! For so long she had tried to rationalise with the other people on the Island ‘no Chief, he isn’t that bad,’ ‘Yes Tiger Lily, everything he does is in the best interest of Neverland and he protects us.’ However, there was no way she would be able to talk anyone out of not following Pan this time and she wouldn’t do it anyway. She had already made up her mind, she had to get out of here. But there is no way out. Not without ‘His’ permission.

Every route she took, something would block her way off of the island. A Tree. A dead end, the sea, at one point she had been running for so long that she was sure she was on to something and almost on her way out but she just ended up in the same place she started. She was trapped. Trapped on the island; trapped in her mind; trapped with Him!

When she decided to sit down and catch her breath she recalled the last conversation she had with Pan. “You can’t leave Maimie. No matter where you go, no matter what you do. I. Will. Find. You.” She could hear the warning in her mind. That voice dripped in venom, it was the smirk he had given her though that she had feared most; cold, unforgiving… and murderous.

“I will never stop running!” Maimie screamed at him.

“And I’ll just find you again. Don’t you know? That’s how the game works.” She could feel the smugness in his voice. He has sold his soul to the Neverland Devil; on the outside he looked like a cherub but on the inside his heart was black.

“Not always,” she whispered to herself this time; back to reality. She got back up and ran as fast as she could. Maimie remembered that the first time she arrived on the Island the Shadow took her to a cliff. Maybe if that’s the way _to_ the Island then it will be the way off as well. Once again she set off running but when she reached the edge of the cliff she realised there was no clear way to get out here either. Maybe if she jumped she would set off flying? ‘Just one jump. One jump and this would all be over. No more stress no more fears no more Pan. It will finally all be done.’ That’s what she thought but what if she didn’t fly? What if she fell; that would mean that Pan would win. But at this point would that be the worst thing? She needed to get out of Neverland and she didn’t care how it happened.

She thinks back to her life before Neverland. Living with her mum and older brother Tony. She remembers their morning walks in Kensington Gardens and the evening ones; and the ones she, her brother and her nanny would go on, on Wednesday’s before bath time. This is where she met Peter. He was just a betwixt and between back then. He lived on a bank in the Gardens with the birds but you couldn’t see the bank unless you were a bird, fairy, or betwixt and between like him; _no one_ was like him. He didn’t want to become a man so he ran away from his home when he was just seven days old! He offered her the chance to live on the hidden bank with him and she almost said yes… but she knew she couldn’t leave her mother and brother. And Peter understood. She missed that Peter.

She shouldn’t have had that stupid fight with her mum and Tony! It was all about growing up and that she was too immature for the age of sixteen. If she could, she’d give anything to be back there and be an eighty-four year old woman. At least that would mean she would be safe from ever coming here again. But at the time of the argument she was angry at them and she missed Peter Pan so much so much that she called out to him and as if by magic he appeared. She asked him to take her away from the awful life she thought she had and he did… but what she hadn’t known then was how much he was going to change. When she first came to Neverland they would play endlessly and laugh and then she would make all of the Lost Boys some tea, put them to bed and do it all over again the next day. As the years grew though, Pan became aware of the time he was wasting and became controlled by the need to freeze his aging and that meant all merriment from before a shattered into a thousand pieces, boys started crying in their sleep and he would laugh at them. He was greedy and evil and the reason for Maimie wanted to jump. So why can’t she jump?!

“You won’t do it,” the voice sounded like it was coming from behind her so she turned around.

Wendy.

“I wanted to do it when I first came here. But do you know what kept me from doing it?” Wendy asked.

“I don’t know Wendy. What was it?” Maimie replied almost as if she didn’t care and quite annoyed that Wendy seemed to have so little faith in her.

“You.” Maimie was speechless so Wendy continued. “I saw how evil Pan was and so did you. But your efforts to change him… to not give up, it gave me strength. I thought if she can get through this hell then so can I,” Wendy smiled and took Maimie’s hand and moved her away from the cliff and they sat down on a nearby rock.

“I can’t keep doing this. I feel like there’s a pressure in my chest and it hurts. Do you know what he did today, Wendy?” She looked down as if she already knew what Maimie was going to say. “He killed a Lost Boy. Just killed him; a harmless child. Right before my very eyes. You think you can help some people, bring them back to the joyous way they used to be, pretend they haven’t done some of the awful things you know they can’t redeem. No, some people just can’t be saved,” Maimie finally says.

“You’re right. Some people can’t. But _we_ can. We’ll get through this together. I promise,” Wendy finishes and gives Maimie a hug.

And after this Maimie found her reason to stay. She was happy. They both had each other and neither of them were going anywhere.


End file.
